Leather
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tokiko wants to add some spice to her married life. Lemon warning! Oneshot for Earthbender7KM.


Leather

Leather

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by Earthbender7KM so enjoy. Please R&R.

Tokiko Muto looked at the sign proclaiming what establishment she was about to enter. _Adult Desires, fulfilling every fantasy!_ Blushing heavily, but taking a breath, she entered. Row upon row of leather, spikes, and whips met her gaze. Someone tapped her on the shoulder then and she turned around.

"Do you need any assistance miss?" A young woman asked. She had black hair and striking brown eyes. She was dressed in a casual fashion except for the spiked collar around her neck.

"Yes…um I don't really know what I should buy…"

"First time eh? Well we do have starter packs for you. Just follow me and I'll show you where they are." The woman said, smiling widely. She then led the former Alchemist warrior through row after row of adult themed toys until she came upon a certain package, pulling it out and handing it to Tokiko. "Start by wearing those and your hubby won't know what to do with himself."

"Thank you…" Tokiko replied, taking the package from the saleswoman.

"You're welcome and if you're open minded, why don't you give me a call sometime?" The saleslady said, handing Tokiko a slip of paper. Blushing fiercely, Tokiko could only mumble a goodbye and then paid for her items.

Later that night, Kazuki and Tokiko cuddled together in their bed. He sighed in contentment and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Ne, Kazuki you trust me right?" Tokiko asked.

"Of course I do." Kazuki replied, wondering if his wife was feeling alright.

"Then close you eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." Tokiko ordered. Kazuki did as he was asked and after several moments he wondered why her lips weren't on his. Suddenly he heard a click and felt cold steel on his wrists. What was going on? Several more minutes passed before he heard Tokiko's soft voice.

"Alright, you can open them now." When Kazuki opened his eyes they nearly popped out of his skull. Tokiko was standing before him, clad in what could only be described as a leather thong with a matching top. On her neck a spiked collar stood out along with spiked wrist bands. In her left hand she held a riding crop.

"Koshii, have you been raiding Chouno's closet?"

"No, I just thought we needed to add some spice to our bedtime fun." Tokiko replied in a seductive purr. She walked towards him and ran a finger up his bare chest, the motion causing a shiver to run down his spine. She then started kissing him very roughly, her lips leaving hickies as they met nearly every bare part of him. Once she was finished she straddled him and brought the riding crop down on his right him, making him flinch.

"Tokiko…" Kazuki started to say but she put a finger to his lips.

"No talking now, we don't want to spoil the moment." She then rummaged around the side of the bed and she now had a ball gag in her hands. Soon enough Kazuki was effectively gagged and Tokiko cocked her head to the side as she stared at him.

"Now what should I start doing to you first?" Kazuki could only watch with wide eyes as she started "punishing" his body.

The soft rays of dawn pierced through the window and made Kazuki open his eyes. Tokiko was cuddled beside him, still wearing her dominatrix gear. Kazuki had the ball gag out of his mouth and his arms were wrapped around his wife. Her eyes soon fluttered open and she smiled at Kazuki.

"Good morning…so how was it?"

"Amazing…that's all I can say." Kazuki answered, lips moving closer to hers. Before they could connect however the bedroom door burst open and Mahiro made her way into the room.

"Good morning Nii-san! And you too big brother!" Mahiro yelled, her voice as bubbly as ever. She took in their red faces and her brother's naked body, covered in hickies and what looked like bruises. Then she saw Tokiko's leather clad body and gave them both a wide smile.

"So you went with the starter pack huh? That's good but wait until you get the advanced toys! It's so much fun!" Kazuki and Tokiko could only look at her with wide eyes. Mahiro put her hands on her hips at their gazes. "How do you think I handle living with Gouta if I didn't chain him up every now and then?"

"Mahiro…" Kazuki started to say but he was cut off by his little sister.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Kazuki I need to borrow your old gym clothes."

Tokiko looked at her husband and then back at Mahiro. She gave a silent prayer of thanks that Kazuki was not as crazy as his sister. Although those advanced toys did sound interesting…


End file.
